THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO DESINTY
by LoveAndFate
Summary: Toushin has the last name Kurosaki, and has no father. After finding about Ichigo, and his last name that is the same, he starts to believe that Ichigo is his father. If so, will Toushin be able to reach his father's level?
1. THE BOY WITH A LOST FATHER

_**THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO DESTINY**_

_ONE- THE BOY WITH A LOST FATHER_

Much had passed, since the Espada attack, and Aizen. Though time had passed, and thus the incidents were slowly forgotten. Ichigo the boy who had saved the world countless times had lived his life to the fullest, and upon his death had descended to Soul Society, as a Shinigami. Not long after, he married into the Kuchiki blood lineage to the somewhat disapproval of Byakuya. Though Byakuya was older then he use to be was somewhat proud to have Ichigo in his family. He did keep his thoughts to himself. The young teenager who had saved the world and Soul Society in his lifetime was a legend. Ichigo was happy to be with Rukia. Orihime and Ichida had descended to Soul Society, and got married. Orihime upon her death did indeed become a Shinigami, and joined the Gotei 13.

Not long after, Ichigo was given a seat as a captain, and Ichigo though unsure took the offer. He became the ninth captain, which was once Tosen's seat. He had indeed become the youngest ever to become captain. All the captains in the Gotei respected Ichigo for what he had done during his lifetime, and accepted him as the ninth captain. He was well respected, and happy in Soul Society. The world in Soul Society never seemed to ever change.

* * *

"Toushin." The teacher bellowed, as he banged the boy's head with a stack of books. The class laughed at him. Toushin turned his head away stubbornly, and continued to daydream. 

"We shall learn about the Kurosaki blood lineage." The teacher spoke. Toushin lifted his head.

"Kurosaki is a famed name, since a Ryoka boy who became a substitute Shinigami for the Gotei 13 had saved Soul Society, and the world countless times. The name though had appeared since as a captain's name, but the former name is unknown." Reina replied, as she stuck her tongue at Toushin.

"Kurosaki." Toushin repeated in his mind, and stood up abruptly. The class turned towards Toushin.

"What is wrong, Touchin?" The teacher asked.

"No-nothing." Touchin replied, as screamed began to fill the halls of the academy.

"It's the ninth captain." One of the girls screamed. Everyone in Toushin's class stood up, and ran out the door, since this will be there first time that all of them will see a captain. Toushin though reluctant stood up, and trotted towards the window.

"There he is." Several girls screamed. The hall hushed, as the captain passed. Toushin for the first time felt his body shake, and his heart pounding in his ears. The captain slowly passed. He had orange hair, and his looks were indeed charming. He wore a white kimono over his black kimono. Two Shinigami followed beside him, making sure that one got in the way, and another behind him, which was the vice captain. Everyone all wanted to touch the captain or stand beside him. He did indeed carry a Zanpakuto that was so big, and his charm made all the girls quiet. As he disappeared around the orner the whole hall became noisy with noise.

"I heard that the ninth captain had married into the Kuchiki bloodline." A girl replied.

"That noble line?" another asked.

"Yeah, but I also heard the the ninth captain is also from a noble line, and that he is the Ryoka boy that had saved Soul Society, and the world countless times." Another girl replied. Toushin listened, and his heart didn't stop thumping in his ears. That captain's image never left Toushin.

"Was he my father?"

* * *

TWO- Ichigo has returned back to the estate of the Kuchiki's noble line, and is preparing new shinigami for his squad from the academy who had just graduated. He seems happy, but Ichigo has lost alot of things that never seemed to leave his heart. He missed the world that he had lived in, and the people that he had known for so long. What is yet lurking in Ichigp's heart, a dark feeling that continues to grow stronger?


	2. THE LAST PEDAL OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM'S

_THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO DESTINY_

**TWO-THE LAST PEDAL OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM'S**

Ichigo stood by the porch of the Kuchiki residents. He looked up to see the cherry blossoms that have blossomed. Some began to fall, as a small breeze blew by. They were indeed beautiful, and to Ichigo it felt like time had stopped, and nothing ever changed.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke out, as she made her way to Ichigo. Ichigo turned towards her, and instantly placed his arms around her waist, and Rukia smiled. Ichigo then placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You never change." Rukia explained.

"Of course not; was I supposed to?" Ichigo asked.

"It's so beautiful." Rukia replied, as she pointed towards the cherry blossoms.

"Yes, indeed it is." Ichigo replied, as he let go of Rukia's waist, then began walking towards his room.

"I have work to finish." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded her head, as she watched him disappear.

"Mother." A boy's voice echoed. Rukia turned her head towards the young boy that was trotting towards her.

"Hisato." Rukia replied.

"I just stopped by Aunt Orihime." Hisato replied, as he smiled.

"That's good to hear." Rukia replied, as she hugged Hisato.

"Uncle Ishida, said some weird stuff about hating Shinigami, and stuff like that." Hisato replied, as he shrugged. Rukia tried to smile.

"I see that Ishida still hasn't changed." Rukia thought, as he eyes softened.

"Mother, has father returned?" Hisato asked.

"Yes, he's back, and your younger brother, Kyohei should be with him soon." Rukia replied, as she pointed towards his room.

"I heard mother that we are moving to a new estate." Hisato spoke, as he looked at Rukia.

"Yes, we are moving to our own estate soon." Rukia replied, as she smiled happily.

"Okay, mother." Hisato replied, as he trotted towards his father's room.

Ichigo was reading the list of names of students that have jus graduated from the academy. He sighed. He had so much paperwork to do.

"Another day, another large stack of papers." Ichigo thought. Someone knocked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"Daddy." Kyohei spoke.

"Come in." Ichigo replied, as he got up, and sat on the cushion that was in the middle of the room with a large table. Kyohei slowly came into the room. He looked just like Ichigo when he was small. His hair was orange, and his eyes were big, and beady.

"What is it, son?" Ichigo asked, as he smiled. Kyohei was shy, but he ran to his father's arms, and he smiled.

"Daddy, I heard that we were moving." Kyohei replied, as he giggled, as Ichigo tickled him.

"Yes, we are." Ichigo replied, as he smiled at his young son.

"Kyohei, get off dad. He's busy." Hisato spoke, as he came into Ichigo's room.

"But, I wanted to play with daddy." Kyohei replied with his very large eyes. Ichigo's older son had black hair, and he inherited the looks of Byakuya.

"Father, I know that you are busy, but I have favor that I must ask?" Hisato replied, as he looked at his father. Ichigo nodded his head. Kyohei got up, and stuck his tongue at Hisato, and ran off. Hisato flinched, but held his temper.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at his older son.

"I will soon be graduating the academy, and I would like to join you father in your squad." Hisato replied, as he looked up at his father.

"I see, but that isn't decided by me, and I will have to discuss this with the other captains." Ichigo replied.

"I know, father." Hisato replied.

"I will see what I can do." Ichigo replied. Hisato's head rose and his eyes sparkled, as he hugged Ichigo, and then left the room.

"Thank you, father." Kyohei replied, as he ran out of the room.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke, as she entered his room.

"My, aren't they energetic and I often times have to ask myself, where they get that energy from." Ichigo replied.  
"They get it from you of course." Rukia replied, as she placed tea onto the table.

"My, they have grown fast." Ichigo replied. Rukia sat beside Ichigo, and she nodded her head.

* * *

"MOTHER." Toushin screamed, as he entered the small house. 

"Yes, Toushin." His mother replied.

"I saw Captain Kurosaki." Toushin spoke, as he entered the one room house.

"I see." Youshin's mother replied.

"Mother, I must ask, is Captain Kurosaki my father?" Toushin asked. His mother raised her head slightly, but did not reply.

"No, dear, he isn't your father." His mother replied, as she looked into Toushin's eyes with sorrow.

"Mother, I don't understand." Toushin replied, as his anger rose.

"You will, when you get older." She replied. Toushin shook his head in disbelief.

"He has to be, we have the same last name." Toushin replied, as he ran out angrily.

"WAIT, TOUSHIN." She screamed, as she ran out to find him, but he had disappeared. Her long hair of purple fluttered, and she reached inside her black kimono, and from there she held out a red ribbon. She looked down at the ribbon, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Ichigo." She spoke, as her hair continued to sway in the breeze. She held the ribbon tighter, and she reached out to the sky, and watched as several cherry blossom trees were losing there last cherry blossoms. The few remaining disappeared in the breeze near her and one of the pedals landed on her hands. She looked at it with her purple eyes, and more tears fell. She knew that nothing will change even is she had wished it too.


	3. THE GIRL THAT LIVED

_THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO DESTINY_

**THREE- THE GIRL WHO LIVED**

The girl with the purple hair, and the red ribbon clasped in her hands looked away with her tears falling.

"Ichigo." She whispered, as her hair fluttered.

* * *

Toushin ran a few minutes into the grass, and then slipped to the dirt ground. He was now covered in mud, and as his tears fell, the ground shook.

"My, what a mess you have, boy." A voice echoed. Toushin turned his head, and saw a man with long blue hair standing an inch from him. Toushin got up abruptly, and fell backwards.

"Who are you?" Toushin asked, as he looked at the man.

"Me, well, in better terms I am here to help you boy." The man replied, as he smiled.

"Master." Several voices echoed. The man turned his head, and his kimono fluttered.

"It will be soon time." The man spoke, as he smirked.

"Yes." All the men replied; as they smirked with there evil grin.

"Boy, I will give you something for your troubles." The man said, as he pulled out one of his swords. Toushin watched, as he was given a sword.

"That my boy is no regular sword made of metal, but a sword known as the eclipse, which is an ancient Zanpakuto in my time." The man said, as he patted Toushin on his head.

"Why are you giving me this sword?" Toushin asked confused.

"It's a gift, and it will help you grow stronger." The man spoke, as he swayed his hands in farewell.

"It will bring forth the beginning of chaos. It will be a great distraction for me to start my plans." The man spoke, as his blue hair glittered. He disappeared with his men.

Toushin looked down at the dark sheaf, and then pulled out the sword. The sword was made of white crystal, and was very light for a sword in that caliber.

"Eclipse." Toushin whispered, as he lifted the sword into the air, and swung it.

"_Let's find my father."

* * *

_

**KUROSAKI'S RESIDENCE**

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, and got up.

"What is this feeling?" Ichigo whispered, as he opened the shia door to see outside. The sky was dark, and grey.

"It probably was nothing." Ichigo replied, as he turned away, and sat back down, and continued to look through the books that were stacked in front of him.

"Ichigo." Rukia knocked. Ichigo watched as Rukia entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, as his eyes softened.

"Ichigo, I feel like my inside is shaking, and I feel like something bad is going to happen." Rukia replied, as she sat next to Ichigo.

"You too." Ichigo thought, as he got up, and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered, as she ran towards Ichigo.

"I'll be back." Ichigo said, as he smiled.

"Sanji, Ryou, Tein." Ichigo said, as he stood outside. Three men appeared in there Shinigami uniforms.

"Captain, is something wrong?" Tien asked, as his black hair swayed slightly.

"Yes, there seems to be a disturbance in the area." Ichigo said, as he, and his subordinates followed him out of the residence.

"A disturbance." Sanji repeated, as he moved his white bangs out of the way. Ryou shrugged his shoulder, as he followed Ichigo.

Ichigo came upon the prairie, and stopped. Tien lifted his Zanpakuto, and the rest followed. Ichigo didn't draw his sword for his own reasons.

"Split up." Ichigo gave his orders. All of his subordinates nodded, and disappeared in there own directions.

"I thought they would never leave." A voice echoed. Ichigo drew his sword, and lifted it up at the man standing now beside him.

"Dangerous." The man replied, as he smiled.

"What is your business here in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. The man shrugged.

"I have my reasons." The man said. Ichigo was able to see the man. His hair was long and blue, which was common around Soul Society. The man jumped back, and then lifted his arm into the air. A light caught Ichigo's attention, as a sword appeared.

"A sword." Ichigo said, as he looked with disbelief.

"My reason for appearing here in Soul Society was so that I could DESTROY IT." The man laughed, as he lifted his sword into the air, and then chanted under his breathe.

"Destroy Soul Society, but for what purpose?" Ichigo spoke, as he lifted Zangetsu to deflect a ball of energy heading for him.

"For many things and also for what I myself have lost." The man replied, as he swung his sword, which made a large gust of wind hit Ichigo from behind. Ichigo jumped, and slid, even so he was unable to escape unscathed. He was bleeding in several places.

"I thought for sure I had dodged it." Ichigo thought, as he lifted Zangetsu, and then went for the man. The man had yet to introduce himself to Ichigo.

* * *

Tien was the first to feel the strong reiatsu of his Captain, and then Sanji, then Ryou who was scouring the area for anything suspicious. 

"Captain." Ryou whispered, as the reiatsu of Ichigo faded as the breeze. All three met up quickly, and made there way to their captain.

All three stopped when large amount of blood was every where. All three knew that the Captain was injured by someone, but who? They made there way quickly, and came upon a body. All three saw the symbol on the back.

"CAPTAIN KUROSAKI." All three men screamed, as they fell to there knees beside the body, which looked badly injured.

"My ears." Ichigo said, as he tried to get up. All three of them thought he had died. They helped his sit up straight.

Captain, are you alright?" Tien asked, as he could see that Ichigo had lost a large amount of blood.

"I think I'll be fine." Ichigo replied, as he smiled.

"Who attacked you?" Sanji asked, as he looked seriously around the surroundings.

"A man I myself can not believe to be this strong." Ichigo said, as he looked at Zangetsu.

"Captain, we should hurry, and get you treated." Ryou said.

"Sanji report this to the Gotei 13. Tell them that a group of new enemies have arrived." Ichigo said, as he coughed up blood.

"Captain, I shall do as you have commanded." Sanji bowed, and then disappeared. Tien, and Ryou helped Ichigo up, and then took him back to the Kurosaki residence.

"ICHIGO." Rukia screamed, as she was the first to hug Ichigo who was unconscious from his wounds.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, as he opened the shia door. He was holding Kyohei, Ichigo's youngest child. He let the boy down. One look at Ichigo his eyes were shocked.

"What has happened?" Byakuya asked, as he went towards Ichigo.

"Father." Kyohei said, as tears began to dribble from his eyes.

"We must hurry and call the medical team." Byakuya spoke, as he grabbed one of Ichigo's arms.

* * *

It was that afternoon that Byakuya was in rage, and Ichigo's two sons were crying. Rukia sat by Ichigo who was unconscious in his rooms. He was in bed, and didn't seem to wake up. 

"A new enemy." Byakuya thought, as he banged his fist onto the table.

"To be able to injure a captain is unheard of." Renji said, as he sat with Byakuya.

"It has been so long, since any of us has seen combat." Byakuya replied, as he looked down at his Zanpakuto. Renji shook his head, as he looked outside towards Ichigo's room where a light was shining bright.

"I hope you are alright, Ichigo." Renji thought, as he and Byakuya discussed this issue through out the night.

* * *

"What a weakling." The man spoke, as he lifted his blade. 

"Master." A voice echoed, as he kneeled.

"It's time." The man whispered, as his hair of blue swished.

"We heard, master that you defeated the legendary ryoka boy." One of them snickered.

"He was probably the most powerful in the Gotei 13." Another snickered.

"He probably was, but we will soon find out." The leader said, as he, and his followers followed him into the darkness.

"I wonder what this sword can do?" Toushin thought, as he drew the sword. The sword this time was glowing red, which was unheard of.

"Boy, I thank you for releasing me." A husky voice echoed. The ground began to shake underneath him, as large shape formed in the sky. As the sky darkened, rain began to fall. A large red dragon was now standing in front of Toushin.

"_LET US BEGIN THE DESTRUCTION."

* * *

_

"This aura." Toushin's mother whispered, as she threw down the laundry she was doing. She threw open a cabinet, and took out a sword.

"My real name Ichigo, if I could tell you is Senna." Toushin's mother spoke, as she drew her sword, which was glowing.


End file.
